Dolcetto o scherzetto?
by Lord Sandman
Summary: ¿Dulce o truco? Pero sabia que no importaba lo que dijera, el otro haría lo que se le diera la gana. IchiKara - DonHira


**Dolcetto o scherzetto?**

 _ **Resumen:**_ ¿Dulce o truco? Pero sabia que no importaba lo que dijera, el otro haría lo que se le diera la gana. IchiKara - DonHira

* * *

 _ **Dolcetto o scherzetto?**_

Estabas regresando a casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Te merecías un pequeño descanso antes de que de nuevo terminaras en el hospital por colapsar en medio de la nada, si seguías así pronto tu suerte terminaría. La ultima vez que habías colapsado después de exceso de trabajo habías conocido a un extraño hombre que te había salvado de morir en medio de la calle, pero que desde ese día no dejaba de acosarte cada vez que tenia la oportunidad.

Su nombre era Ichi, su apellido era tan extraño que no podías pronunciarlo ni mucho menos recordarlo. Era molesto, infantil, empalagoso, sonreía demasiado para tu gusto, siempre estaba soltando frases en un idioma que no entendías y con su galantería y forma de ser te parecía que brillaba... era demasiado para tus cansados ojos.

¿Qué había visto en ti? Te lo preguntabas cada vez que al salir para el almuerzo él estaba esperándote con un ramo de flores más grande que tu portafolios o las veces que te seguía tratando de convencerte de tener una cita romántica. Pero aun con lo molesto que podía ser tenias que admitir que tu vida era un poco más llevadera desde que ese hombre apareció en ella.

Solo que no ibas a admitir eso frente a él, estabas seguro que se pondría insoportable.

Cuando casi estabas por llegar a la tienda de conveniencia para comprar tu cena alguien se planto frente a ti.

—Dolcetto o scherzetto? -dijo con una gran sonrisa. No pudiste evitar desviar la mirada, era tan brillante que te lastimaba a la vista. —Ciao~

—¿Qué haces? -preguntaste aun sin querer mirarlo, el hombre seguía con esa tonta sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes.

—Haciendo Dolcetto o scherzetto.

—¿No estas un poco mayor para eso?

—Soy mucho menor que tu gattina mia~ -frunciste el ceño, cierto que era unos cuantos años menor a veces lo olvidabas. Aun así pensabas que era mayor para estar haciendo dulce o truco, pero discutir con Ichi sobre eso solo lo haría ponerse aun más terco, así que esta vez decidiste no decir nada más—Dolcetto o scherzetto? o fare sesso selvaggio? -por la manera en la que sonreía de manera picara suponías que eso ultimo tenia una connotación pervertida. Asi que decidiste hacer lo que usualmente hacías y te limitaste a ignorarlo.

Pero cuando entraste a la tienda el menor entro también aferrándose a tu brazo y tratando de matar con la mirada a la chica solo porque se te quedo mirando. Hiciste las compras de siempre pero teniendo a Ichi repitiendo una y otra vez "Dolcetto o scherzetto?" mientras restregaba su mejilla con la tuya te hizo comprar una bolsa de caramelos para él.

—Aquí tienes... -extendiste la bolsa hacia él una vez que los dos habían salido, Ichi se quedo quieto mirando los caramelos como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto uno. O quizás esa mueca de sorpresa y confusión era debido a que eras tu quien se los estaba dando.

—¡Gattina, ti amo! ¡Grazie, grazie mille! -Con gran fuerza se abrazo a ti ignorando por completo los dulces que tratabas de darle. No lo entendías pero te había gustado ver esa reacción de felicidad en su rostro. Después de que pudiste quitártelo de encima empezaste a caminar a tu departamento con el hombre a un lado de ti.

—¿Te gusta mi disfraz? -pregunto caminando con las manos en la espalda, cuando ponía una expresión tan neutral como ahora te parecía que se veía más infantil de lo que en realidad era.

—¿Qué se supone que eres? -preguntaste examinando su vestuario, esta vez no tenia su típico traje blanco sino que llevaba un traje negro, de tres piezas, pantalón, saco y chaleco de color negro, camisa blanca con una pequeña corbata de moño negra, su bolsillo estaba adornado por un clavel rojo y por primera vez desde que lo conocías su cabello no era un desastre y estaba peinado hacia atrás.

—Te daré una pista. -se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar. —Io lo farò un'offerta che non può rifiutare (le haré una oferta que no podrá rechazar) -negaste y lo viste abrir los ojos como platos. —so che sei stato tu, Fredo mi hai spezzato il cuore.

—No, no sé.

—¡Tito Corleone! ¡Il padrino! -volviste a negar.

—En realidad, no he visto esas películas... -por un momento el menor parecía incluso ofendido antes de sonreír de manera maliciosa.

—Dolcetto o scherzetto. Pero, como no has reconocido mi disfraz, no hay opción de dulce para ti, así que solo queda travesura. -en un rápido movimiento se acerco atrapándote entre sus brazos, lo próximo que sentiste fue un ataque de besos por todo el rostro.

—¡E-espera, te daré los dulces! -trataste de alejarlo pero fue imposible, tal vez estabas muy cansado o él era más fuerte ya que no lograste mover lo ni un solo centímetro. Tampoco es que lo intentaras mucho, pues a penas sus labios se unieron con los tuyos desististe tus intentos de resistencia, luego podrías culpar al cansancio de dejarlo besarte así.

Uno tras otro, cada uno más largo. Un suave contacto, un ligero rose que se volvía una caricia apasionada, casi te hacían olvidar que aun seguían en la calle. Y fue hasta que un grupo de niños paso por el lugar haciendo ruido que lograste que Ichi se alejara. Dio un paso atrás, no sin antes terminar el apasionado beso con una pequeña mordida a tu labio inferior.

—Esa es mi travesura. -sonríe pasando la punta de la lengua por sus labios.

—¡Toma los malditos dulces! -gruñes tratando de disimular lo avergonzado que estabas.

—No los necesito...Gattina mia~ Sei tutto cio di cui ho bisogno (Eres todo lo que necesito)

¿Por qué ese mocoso siempre hacia lo que se le venia en gana?


End file.
